1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling mechanism for activation of an air pump which is implemented in an inflatable object, with which the air pump operation can be automatically activated/deactivated without the help of any remote or manual control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the advance of modern technology, electronic devices are becoming handier to our daily lives. Almost everywhere and anytime, we unavoidably would encounter some kind of electronic devices to achieve the desired goals. Handy as they are, they somehow cause other different disabilities to our lives though. That is, they tend to break easily and when they do, we have to put up all the discomforts that come along.
Furthermore, as raw material price goes up in recent years, manufacturers considering the easily broken electronic devices tend to use less modulated assemblies and more robust mechanical elements interactively connected with one another to achieve the greatest goal, to produce the most robust and longstanding merchandises.